Thermoplastic resins comprising a polycarbonate resin have been steadily extending their use in various fields, such as automobile parts, appliances parts, and office automation equipment parts, because of their high mechanical strength, good appearance, good electric properties, flammability characteristics and superior processability allowing part integration and mass production. In these fields, in order to produce large-sized and thin-walled articles and to reduce the molding cycle, there has been an increasing demand for thermoplastic resins to have improved flow, while retaining other properties like heat, and toughness. It is further desirable to improve the environmental stress crack resistance.
To improve the flow of polycarbonate or polycarbonate-styrenic resin blends it has been described in JP-A-08-199059 and JP-A-2000-63651 to use terpene resins.